Problem: Simplify the expression. $8r(-5r-1)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8r}$ $ = ({8r} \times -5r) + ({8r} \times -1)$ $ = (-40r^{2}) + (-8r)$ $ = -40r^{2} - 8r$